Princess Twilight Sparkle
Enterance Isn't it Amazing? Twilight appears and opens her wings Special Attacks Neutral B - Quesadilla Scare A Quesadilla will appear in front of Twilight. She'll get scared and throw it. The hot cheese can burn opponents and stick to them. Twilight can only toss 2 quesadillas. There's a chance the quesadillas can be eaten or thrown. Move Origin: Fluttershy said Twilight's afraid of Quesadillas. Twilight said they're so cheesy and fans made art of Twilight being afraid of Quesadillas Side B - Sweep Sweep Sweep Twilight gets out a Broom and sweep the stage knocking off traps and damaging opponents. She will do her famous dance remix of sweeping too. You can spin the broom while tapping B repeatedly. If she's in a team battle, her team mates will sweep along with her. Move Origin: Twilight said Sweeping can be fun and made a Dance Remix about sweeping while doing it Up B - Powerful Flight Twilight will soar up really high and can glide into opponents if you tilt the joystick. Press B to let out a powerful magic beam. Move Origin: Twilight flys alot and might fly fast if there is danger Down B - New Mane-Do Twilight will show off her new mane-do. The new do will put an opponent in a paralyzed state for a few seconds, Depending how high their weirdness level is. It'll also put male animal opponents in a horniness state. The mane-do will stay on for 5 seconds. Move Origin: Twilight got a Punk hairstyle at the spa Final Smash - Rainbow Power Twilight gets the Rainbow Power and blasts the opponents with a Rainbow. The opponent closest to Twilight suffers more damage. Move Origin: Twilight and her Friends stopped Tirek with Rainbow Power KOSFX KOSFX1: GHAAA KOSFX2: The Cake!! StarKOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: (Singing) Isn't it Amazing? Side: I'M PANCAKE! Down: Sweeping can be fun to... Victory Options Victory 1: (Singing) Isn't it A-maze-iiiiiiiiiiiing? Victory 2: Let's fly to my Palace! Victory 3: (Flies to the screen) Victory 4: (Against Mean Twilight) Stop it! It's not funny! Victory 5: (Against one of the Mane Six) I'm sorry! We're still friends! Victory 6: (Against Starlight Glimmer) Starlight! You're a meanie! Victory 7: (With Starlight Glimmer) (Twilight hugs her) Victory 8: (Against The Great & Powerful Trixie) ??? Victory 9: (With The Great & Powerful Trixie) ??? Victory 10: (Against Sunset Shimmer) What do you have to say for yourself?... Victory 11: (With Sunset Shimmer) '''Sunset: '''You're my favorite teacher... '''Twilight: '''And you're my favorite student... Lose: (Startled) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Hoofy Kicks *Dash Attack- Magic Blast Tilt Attacks *Side- Horn Jab *Up- Wing Flap *Down- Tail Spin Smashes *Side- Magic Blast *Up- Magic Zap *Down- Magic Force Field Aerials *N-Air - Magic Burst *F-Air - Twilight Scepter *B-Air - Wing Flap *U-Air - Magic Zap *D-Air - Magic Blast Grabs, Throws *Grab- Spike will grab an Opponent *Pummel- Spike will bite the opponent *Forward- Spike will Breathe fire on an opponent *Back- Spike throws backward *Up- Spike tosses the opponent over Twilight and hits Him/Her with her Wings *Down- Spike places Opponent down and Twilight stomps on the Opponent Others *Ledge attack: Horn Stab *100% ledge attack: Wings *Front attack: Get Up and Dance *Back attack: Wingboner *Trip attack: ACK! Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Logo My Little Pony logo Victory Theme My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic intro Kirby Hat Twilight's Mane, Horn and Wings Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound Isn't it Amazing? Classic Mode Vs Joseph: Can I borrow your Basketball? Vs Regina George: Let's Face it. Your movie sequel kinda makes the Audience leave. Vs Charlie Chaplin: Are you scared to talk to people? Vs G3.5 Scootaloo and G3.5 Sweetie Belle: You two lesbos are SO random! I'm totally going to tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders about this! Vs Nigel: Is your game is trying to avoid copying the Legend of Zelda Franchise by making it "Isometric"? Vs Abridged Joey: Stop saying Brooklyn Rage for Crying out loud! Crowd Cheer Princess! Princess! Twilight Sparkle! Easter Eggs Snake Codec Colonel: Snake. Do you know who that is? Snake: You're kidding right? It's Princess Twilight... Colonel: Princess Twilight made her first debut in the Season 3 finale of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Snake: Tell me what you know about Princess Twilight... Colonel: Princess Twilight had faced some dangerous adventures. Lots of them...She even fought Lord Tirek... Snake: I've seen that battle...It looks so familiar... Colonel: Princess Twilight also is afraid of quesadillas...She can kick them out of the way if she sees one. If it gets on you, It'll stick to you for quite a while... Snake: Got it! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Princess Crown and Shoes *Golden *Celestia colors *Luna colors *Cadence colors *Flurry Heart colors *Spike colors *Sportacus colors *Frankie Stein colors *Sci-Twi look Trivia *Her Moveset in Lawl Toon: Brother Location came from the Best Moments of Princess Twi from MLP FIM Seasons 5 through 6. and a few MLP Toy Commercials Video Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:Purple Category:Alicorn Category:Female Category:Cute Characters Category:Pony Category:Pink Category:Dark Blue Category:Alternate version Category:Tara Strong voiced Category:Hasbro Category:Princess Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Magic User Category:Overpowered Category:Sister Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Internet Meme Category:Isn't it Amazing? Category:Burger Lover Category:Lawl TourneyMasters Category:Semi-Edgy Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Goddess Category:Smart Character Category:Genius Category:Legend Category:Buy all our playsets and toys! Category:People who use big words Category:Aunts Category:Slightly Pissed Off Category:Angry Characters Category:Shouty Characters Category:People who hate Twilight Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters Category:Non-Human Characters who turned Human